With respect to the rollable display device, edges of two sides of the flexible display screen which are connected with the fixed side and the extension side are portions of the flexible display screen that are most prone to damage, the service life of these portions have a direct influence on the service life of the entire rollable display device.
Therefore, how to protect the two sides of the flexible display screen that are connected with the fixed side thereof when the flexible display screen of the rollable display device is expanded is one of technical problems that need to be addressed as a matter of urgency.